Decision: Kurisu Taizen vs. Aosh Hatchi
Source: Rookie Showdown Tournament PREFACE *Tournament Bracket Lobby *First Round: Odayaka vs. Kurisu Taizen *First Round: Aosh Hatchi vs. Mori Ketsueki Before the Finals Ranei exited out the door in which where he came from. "Argh...I've had a long talk with Mori Ketsueki." He muttered to himself. Immediately, he shouts out to the audience. "We're now down to our 2 finalists! The two greatest rookies that we currently have so far! WE HAVE AOSH HATCHI! and KURISU TAIZEN!." The crowd then roars. "This battle will start for 15 minutes, while then, you guys can go along and start to take a bathroom break or so. Don't take a piss around here though!" With a few laughters, Ranei walks towards the area where Aosh and Kurisu were. "Well, guys...congrats." Ranei says. "Well, Thanks Ranei" Aosh said " I truthfully wanted to face Odayaka though." He then looked off clearly worried about some thing. "Well that's the thing Aosh, you see, ever since on the first challenge, I evaluated all of you on skill and teamwork. Right away, I knew that Kurisu and Mori were the best in the tourney here. So...I splitted both of you up so that you guys could verse in the finals. Now, I had the trouble of picking of who to verse with you or Odayaka. Then, I thought for a moment, and I knew that you, Aosh would be perfect against Mori. So...with no other options, I putted Odayaka against Kurisu and you against Mori. Understood now?" Ranei explained. "Yes....I understand." Aosh said calmly and sighed "Well, congrats guys. I'm glad that you made it." Ranei says and he tells the two of them to stand up. "Alright then..." Ranei puts out his hand once again. "Last handshake you'll make throughout this tourney. Well...you might have two more or so." Aosh stands up and shakes Ranei's hand. Aosh's attitude compleately changed. ''Im ready to kick some ass. ''Aosh thought. Kurisu shook Ranei's hand. ''"I must go all out if I am to survive." ''Kurisu thought. The Kick Ass Beginning! Aosh sighed deeply "lets begin" Aosh said to Kurisu. Aosh jumped back several feet "You're up, Kurisu" Aosh said Prepared for anything. Kurisu threw a few kunai at his opponent. The Kunai hit Aosh in his throat but Aosh disappeared as if he was never even there. Aosh appeared behind Kurisu sideways in mid air, his foot inches away from Kurisu's head " AfterImage" Aosh sighed. Kurisu was kicked, bt pulled of a substiution jutsu. He then replied, "My my, you're fast." Aosh sighed "I'm probably the fastest ninja in the 6 great nations...so of coarse im fast." Stated Aosh calmly. "Well, don't get cocky, you might die." Kurisu remarked as he used his dojutsu, Omoigan. Aosh sighed deeper then before "...dont get youre hopes up high mister....I never get cocky." Kurisu focused his eyes on Aosh's arm. "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu." Aosh stomps his foot "MUD WALL!!!!!!!" Aosh said. A huge wall of earth popped in front of Aosh protecting him from the fire.